Saving Sara
by SilentScreamer13
Summary: The whole house was silent and before I knew it, Sara was screaming something! When I got there, she was gone! GSR!
1. Chapter 1

**By:** SilentScreamer13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with CSI… and so on and so forth 

**Authors Note:** GSR! Rating may change in later chapters

Her head felt like it was going to explode. She hadn't slept in almost forty-eight hours and it was beginning to catch up with her. She yawned as she walked into Grissom's office. "You know Sara, your shift ended about eighteen hours ago."

"Yeah well, you know I don't like to stop in the middle of a lucky streak. Those prints you had me process from the crime scene weren't in our database. Whoever the murderer is has a clean record. Not even a speeding ticket!"

"So we have no leads, suspects or murder weapon."

"Correct."

"Then the only thing we can do is go to the evidence. We're going to have to go back to the crime scene."

"You can drive, I think I might kill us if I get behind the wheel." She said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Sara, how many weeks of vacation have you used this year?"

"None, but its only November! And if I remember correctly, I'm not the only one who hasn't touched my vacation days!"

"You need to take a couple days off and recoup. You're exhausted."

"Grissom, I know my limits. If I need a couple days, my ass will be out of this office so fast, you won't even get the chance to stare at."

He smiled as they climbed into his Tahoe and drove away. Most of the car ride was in silence until Grissom worked up enough courage to ask her a question that had been eating away at him for months. "Sara, do you remember the case we took at the Mental Hospital?" Her body instantly tensed and she lost color to her face.

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Do you…" he paused for a moment, "do you ever blame me for what happened?" He had finally asked it and now he was dreading the answer.

"Grissom, you left to get a key. You couldn't have known that Adam was going to do that. I don't blame you for anything. Besides, I'm still here aren't I?" She looked over at him with a bit of amusement in her eyes.

"That you are Sara Sidle, that you are." He didn't know why, but knowing that she didn't blame him for what happened lifted a huge knot out of his chest that had been lingering there way to long.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. When they arrived, they were the only ones there. There was a sort of a bad vibe that just hung in the air.

"So, I'll take the Vics bedroom and you can work wherever." Sara said with a little humor in her voice.

"I thought I was in charge." He said to her as she walked away.

"Only when I'm working on your pay roll. I'm here on my own time." She threw over her shoulder. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of her when she walked away. She was the strongest person he ever met. He grabbed his kit and headed inside behind her.

Sara's POV 

As she looked over the bloody bed sheets and ropes connected to the bedposts, she felt sick to her stomach. How could anyone ever in there wildest dreams think that rape was somehow a type of sex? By the lamp shattered on the floor and the way they had found the Vics body, it was easy to tell that this woman had put up a huge fight. She wasn't ready to die, and she had made that clear, but she just wasn't strong enough. As she looked over the bed sheets more carefully something caught her eye. A HAIR! It was short and black, but the Victims hair was long and red. She immediately snapped a picture and grabbed her kit. If this little hair could put this guy behind bars, no way was she going to screw anything up. She collected it and put it in an envelope. As she was slipping it back into her kit, she heard Grissom come up behind her.

"I found a hair. I must have missed it the first time. If this is the Perps hair, we've got him!"

Suddenly a pair of male arms reached down around her throat and waist and began to haul her over to the sliding glass door.

"Grissom! Suspect on the Premises!" She could barely shout that out with his arm choking her. As he tried to pull her through the slider, she grabbed the doorframe and held on for dear life. It was working until something hard and heavy hit the back of her head and she fell into the welcoming darkness.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom's POV

He walked inside with his kit and flashlight. It had been a productive car ride and they had only talked about thirty seconds. He was never very good with people so he was glad she didn't want to get into deep conversation.

The living room of Carli Matheson's home was dark and cramped. He didn't really need to look for any evidence in this part of the house, but he was trying to avoid getting in Sara's way. Just like he had been doing for years.

He turned around and walked into the kitchen and looked around. He had already looked through this room, but he could've missed something.

The sink was spotless, not one dish sat in it, the dishtowels were folded and neatly placed in drawers, all the silver was carefully lined with each other and placed in the corrects slots. They stove was shining, not one grease stain or dirty pan sat on the burners. This woman was clean. He slipped on his gloves and opened the dishwasher. When he pulled out the bottom wrack, it was empty. He carefully slid it back in and pulled out the top wrack. The only dishes on the top were two crystal wine glasses. One with lipstick stains on the top and the other was clean. He opened his kit and grabbed a bag. Hopefully the second wine glass had DNA on it. As he grabbed the wine glass, he heard something. It was screaming from upstairs! The only other person in the house was… Sara!

He dropped everything and bolted for the stairs. "Sara!" He climbed them as fast as he could, tripping on a step. He quickly pulled himself back up and climbed the rest. Grissom bolted down the hall to arrive to an empty bedroom. The sliding glass door was open. He ran around the bed and outside. There was nothing but trees and fences. "Sara!" Dear God, she was gone. He ran aimlessly around her backyard and into the woods. He couldn't hear anything but traffic and dogs barking.

He turned around and ran back inside, down the stairs and to his Truck. He swung open the door hard enough for it to fall off its hinges. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Brass.

"Yeah."

"Brass, it's Sara. We were at the Matheson house and Sara started screaming. It tried to get there, but she was gone! She was just gone! I think he's got her! What if he has her?"

"Grissom, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"The Matheson house! For God's sake, she was working upstairs and I was in the basement! The whole house was silent and before I knew it Sara was screaming something! When I got there, she was gone!"

"Alright. I'm on my way. Don't go back into the house!"

Grissom closed his phone and stared into the woods. She was out there somewhere in the hands of a killer. He felt helpless. It was his entire fault!

Two hours later

"I've already gone over this! She started screaming something; I think it was about a suspect. I ran upstairs and she was already gone! I ran outside and there was nothing. No people, no sounds or flashlights or anything! Listen, one of my best CSI's is out there in the hands of a maniac killer and you all are just standing around! You need to be looking for her!"

"We're doing everything we can Grissom. You just have to give it time." Brass placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and walked over to an officer.

"Grissom!" He jumped a little when he heard his named shouted. He looked to his left to see the entire team walking towards him. He had no idea how he could face them. It was his fault she was gone.

"We got your message! What happened?"

He laughed a little. It was going to be the tenth time he had to say what happened and it never got old! "We were here trying to find a lead. Anything that could help us when those prints came back blank. We had been here about ten minutes and Sara just started screaming. When I got there, she was gone." Yep, it never got boring!

"You didn't hear anything! See anything outside?"

"No Catherine, there was nothing!" He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "I can't believe I let this happen!"

"Grissom, you couldn't have known this killer was going to strike!" Warrick said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

That was twice in one night he had been told it was his fault for happened to Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all of you who left me reviews for my story. You can't imagine how much that helped me. So, I'm gonna keep writing the story. Just keep in mind that this is my first CSI fanfic and I'm trying to make the dialogue as real to each character as I can. Thanks Again!

Sara's POV

Her head slowly bobbed forward as she began to regain consciousness. When she tried to open her eyes, a cloth shielded her vision. That made it even more hard to stay awake.

The entire place smelled like decaying plant life and dead fish. It was revolting to the point it made her want to gag.

Whatever had hit her in the head earlier had done nothing for her headache except make it more pronounced.

The ropes that bound her wrists were so tight they made her fingers go numb. 'Just my luck.'

"Hi Sara. I hope that you won't be mad at me."

Sara immediately stopped fiddling with her ropes and looked towards the direction of the voice. "I feel bad about hitting your head with that pipe. I didn't want to, but you wouldn't let go of the doorframe and your partner was coming."

"Do you have any idea what you have done? You have kidnapped a local law enforcer for the Las Vegas crime lab. Not to mention breaking and entering a crime scene, tampering with evidence, assault, and the Murder of Carli Matheson. You're looking at 65 to life, and there's no way you could make bail with all those charges!"

"No, no, no, no! I didn't kill her! I've never even killed a bug, I promise! Somebody else killed her! You were all by yourself, so I stole you then. But you were at a crime scene so you automatically assumed I killed that other lady, but I didn't!"

Sara was amazed at this human being. He was defiantly a grown man, but it was almost as if he had the mind of a child! A whiney child.

"Look I haven't seen your face. I have no idea where we are or how you got me here. If you take me back to the crime scene and let me go there will be no way I can identify you." She was trying to talk some sense into him, but she didn't know if he would understand.

"Sara! I don't want you to leave! I want you to be my friend. Don't you want to be my friend?"

'This is going to be impossible' she thought silently to herself. She decided to try something else. She began to think about her adolescent years. They were unhappy memories, but they were crucial to her survival. She needed to think about the habits of a child. How they think, how they talk, how they live. 'God, that was so long ago,' but she gave it a shot.

"What's your name?"

"Oh no, if I tell you, then you'll tell on me!"

"No I won't. How can I tell on you if there is no one to tell? I just want to know your name." She made her voice soothing, like a mother would to a cranky child.

"My name's Logan."

"Logan, why did you steal me?"

"Because I want to be friends! I'm all by myself all the time, and so are you."

"How do you know that Logan?"

"I watched you! You would sleep all alone, eat cereal alone, and then when you went to work, you had see people that were mean to you all the time. You know like a bully."

"Who was mean to me?"

"Your Boss. He would tell you what to do like your parents do!"

Sara was at a loss for words! She had no idea how this man knew so much about her. He was obviously crazy. Somehow caught in the mind of a child, but capable of hitting her in the head with a pipe and carry her to this discrete location. He was like a loose cannon. Completely unpredictable. She just silently hoped that someone was looking for her.

"Well, I'll come back later. I have some stuff I have to do to make all of this final." And he left.

Grissom's POV

The Break Room was completely silent. The halls bustled with activity, but Grissom sat staring into space. He tried to go over everything that had gone on that night, but details were becoming fuzzier as the night progressed into the early hours of the morning.

Sara had been missing for three hours. The LVPD were doing everything in there power to find her. The only reassurance he had was that all of this was just one horrible dream he couldn't wake up from. He rubbed his hands over his face and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He was getting to old for this.

Catherine entered the room, trying to be as quiet as possible and sat down across from him.

"How you holding up?" She didn't get a response from him. "Warrick called and said that they found fingerprints on the glass door." Still no response. "Alright then." She stood back up and headed for the door but stopped and turned when he began to speak.

"When I was about eight years old, I was playing in the backyard and I found a grasshopper. It looked like it was hurt, so I took it upstairs to my room. I promised that I was going to help it start a new life and watch over him. After about a week, he was better. I still wanted to keep him though. So I took him out of his box and let him jump around my room. I left for a while and when I got back, he was sitting on the window sill, I was so scared that he was going to jump out I just froze. You see I didn't want to scare him and have him fall out the window. About ten seconds later, a bird swooped down and ate him." Grissom slowly looked up at Catherine saying nothing.

"So what's the point?"

"The point is…" he was cut off by the ringing off his cell phone. He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Grissom." The other end was silent. "Brass?" No answer. "Hello?"

"Mr. Grissom, my name is Logan."


End file.
